1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a method and apparatus for displaying a thumbnail image to display an improved thumbnail image in order to search for a desired file.
2. Related Art
With the spread of camcorders or digital cameras, many people easily capture a variety of images. Such a camcorder or digital camera captures video or an image and stores the video or the image in a storage unit. Files stored in the storage unit are classified or named using numbers. For example, with regard to Samsung cameras, files named SAM_XXXX such as SAM_0001.JPG, SAM_0002.MP4, SAM_0003.MP4, SAM_0004.JPG, SAM_0005.MP4, or SAM_0006.MP4 are stored. Most camcorders or cameras function in a similar fashion.
Users may have difficulty recognizing or distinguishing files using only file names, and thus, they may search for a file using a thumbnail image that represents the file. However, when thumbnail images of multiple files are similar, it may still be difficult to distinguish the files and thus search for a desired file using the thumbnail images.